The proliferation rate of small, independent wineries throughout the world is exceeded only by activity in the publication of books and periodical articles on wine tasting and appreciation. A mystique has thereby evolved which renders the average consumer frustrated in the selection and judgement of wines that he might purchase. M. A. Amerine and C. S. Ough, for example, noted authorities in enology, point out in their book Wine and Must analysis (John Wiley & Sons, New York 1974) that literally ". . . thousands of methods have been developed for analysing wines . . . " during their manufacture. These are primarily chemical/analytical methods to which must be added a variety of sensory testing methods and techniques. Many of these sensory tests are discussed in the book by Amerine with R. M. Pangborn and E. B. Roessler Principles of Sensory Evaluation of Foods, (Academic Press, New York and London 1965). For the consumer, however, many of these methods seem more hyperbole than fact and he needs some more rapid and simple means by which the quality of a wine may be established. On careful reflection, all qualities of a wine (such as taste, aroma, color, calirty, etc.) must exist by virtue of the particle types present, be they molecules, bacteria, or even pieces of grape residues. It has been discovered that an examination of the light scattering properties of wine can yield important parameters correlatable with an average consumer's opinions or preferences. Although turbidity and nephelometric measurements are made during the production of wines, such methods only represent means by which a crude estimate of the amount of suspended solids may be made. To this time, the relationship of the light scattering properties of a wine to a typical consumer's opinion of the wine has not been explored.